Jack's everyday
by Idea-explosion
Summary: A slice out of Jack his daily life.


Just a head up. English is not my first language so there will be mistakes.

I really wanted to write a fic from Jack his perspective for a long time now and finally finished it. I haven't seen Xiaolin Showdown in recent times but hopefully everyone won't be to OOC.

* * *

He hates it, he hates all of it.

The darkness, the light, those Xiaolin losers, Wuya, that annoying bean, Chase, Asley, Sheng gon Wu, Showdowns, his family, those non-working tools, robots that don't do their job, his never ending losing strike.

He can go on forever about all the things in the world that he hates, but the thing that he hates the most is how lonely he feels, day in day out.

Yes, it's one of these day were you just feel like utter crab, were nothing goes right and everything just seems to hate you.

Jack has been working on his robot for what seems like hours but he has only repaired one. Normally he would have finished around a hundred by now, it being really much of a routing work.

The Xiaolin losers would beat him, leaving him with just some broken part, forcing him to rebuilt them all in one night before the next wu will appear. Over the years he has learned how to do it quick and how to put a few modification in it too, all in just a matter of hours. He always has a few extra in cause a wu decides to go active just after the first one when all his robot have been beaten.

But not today, his tools don't seems to be working right, and he has even more wound because of all the mistakes, metal opening old and new wounds, hitting his own fingers instead of the parts, getting electrocuted in the process and getting nothing done.

Jack tries to get the burner to work, but so far no luck. After a few more minutes of trying to get the stupid thing to work it finally goes on burning Jacks hand in the process.

"Fuck" Jack drops the burner, making it go off, before going to the bathroom to run cool water of his hand.

While his left hand is being cooled down, Jack tries to grab the first aid kit, in the cabin above the sink.

' _Maybe I should go to bed, before I can make it any worse'_ Jack wraps some bandages around his hand, careful to put pressure on it but not too much.

After cleaning up , Jack leaves for his bedroom, changing into his pajama's, careful not to use his left hand.

' _2:09 AM, great another night wasted for nothing, better get some shut eye'_ Jack lays down and tries to sleep, but as expected sleep won't come.

Jack is sure he lays awake for another hour or so before he faintly falls asleep, to be roughly woken up by his Wu-detector.

' _of course a Wu had to active at ..'_ Jack looks on his watch that is laying at his nightstand _'What the fuck, 5:43, REALLY!'_ frustrated as hell, Jack picks himself up and starts putting on his clothes, still half asleep.

Racing down to his Jackplane, falling over random object and his own feet, giving him a few more bruises, and reminding him not to use his left hand, Jack orders his small army of Robot to get to work.

* * *

"Jack Spicah. Prepare for a most humiliating defeat" Omi and the rest of the monks jump of Dojo his back, who changes back to his small size.

Jack is so not in the mood for this, but he has to play it cool, don't let them see what's behind that mask of gloating and guy-liner.

"Whatever cheese ball, this Wu is mine" he spots the pencil looking Wu in the grass a couple of miles away.

Jack races to get it, but so do the monks.

This time the Wu is hidden in a little different environment then normally. No mountains, no snow, no big city, no dessert, no forest, nothing extreme. No just a big field of grass with some cows.

One could say that this is Clay his environment, him coming from Texas, but Texas is nowhere near as green as here and it is completely flat, no hill in sight.

All four of the monks get the Wu but so does Jack _'Ow this is so fair, 4 against 1'_

"Jack Spicer, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" Raimundo smirks at him, sure of their victory, and who wouldn't be if your only opponent is Jack and you have your fellow monks to back you up.

"Do forget about us"

Everyone looks to the side seeing that Wuya and Hannibal Bean also have their hands on the Wu. They hold up their respective wu they will wage.

"The showdown will be a race on cows" Omi proclaims, and just as the words leave his mouth the ground starts to shake. The ground they are standing on falls down, creating a canyon in the ground. in the lower level of the canyon is a race track, with spikes, pits, slopes, boulders and all the other like to create an interesting race.

The typical girly scream leaves Jack his lips as they all fall into the canyon. ' _No I don't want to die like this.'_

They all land on a cow who are standing at the beginning on the track. The cow of clay almost falling from all the extra weight. They all get into position and traffic light above their heads signals the race has started.

Everyone is of in a instance. Kimiko uses the Star Hanabi to fire a fireball at Jack and his cow hitting the cow full in the side.

' _Yes of course go for Spicer first'_ Jack franticly tries to kill the fire while also demanding his cow to start moving again. He has lost valuable time and his monkey staff isn't all that useful in this showdown since he is tied to the cow. _'No way the cheesball knew about that when declaring a cow race'_ Jack thinks bitterly as he tries to catch up.

Jack just knew the monks had taken their favorite wu with them because he saw boulders being turned to dust by Clay, gust of powerful wind from Raimondo push people and cows around and of course fireball for everyone.

Ying Yang was annoying Omi which pulls the Orb of Tornami out of nowhere. _'O Fuck no'_ Jack knows where this is going and he want no part in it. He pushes a couple of buttons on his watch and immediately Jackbot come flying down. They switch arm design and pick the cow up lifting the two higher up. And just in time to. Omi has just finished activating it's abilities and created a enormous tsunami right in the canyon. Everyone around and behind him gets sweep up. Which turned out to be everyone but Jack high up in the sky.

"Fear not my friends, your mistakes won't cause harm for I shall get to the wu" Omi races forward determent to get to the end.

"Like I will let you win, Jackbots attack" high above Omi a dozen Jackbots ascend ready to attack the dragon of water. "Spicah I will beat you" Omi smashes all the Jackbots which attack him but it slows him down enough for Jack to gain on him and become first in the race.

He can already see the finish line. He is almost there. Nothing can stop him now. _'I'm going to win'_ Jack can hardly believe it himself.

He is just mere seconds away from crossing the line. "Ha suck it losers. Jack Spicer evil boy genius is going to defeat you all."

"Not today vermin" And just as Jack is about to cross the line does Clay his lasso hook onto the cow Jack is riding. Clay pulls hard making the cow crashes into the ground.

He races past Spicer with everyone hot on his heels, trampling over Jack.

The world changes back now that the Showdown is finished. Claw can be found with all the wu inside his arm.

"I knew you could do it with my brilliant guidance" Omi puffs out his chest and point proudly toward himself.

"Course Omi" Raimundo rolls his eyes and takes the Sword of the Storm from Clay.

"Hop on Kiddo's, Master Fung wants his footbath" Dojo transforms into his larger form allowing the monks to jump on.

Jack is still laying to the ground. His body hurts too much to move. He is sure you could find hoof prints all over his body. He thinks he might have broken a rib, because breathing is hard. He can see Dojo and the monks fly away. He is certain that Wuya and Hannibal have already left.

' _I should go home'_ But he still doesn't move a muscle it hurts too much. _'Get up Spicer'_ He tells himself more firmly _'You still need to build another peloton since they now beat both of them, get up'_ but he still doesn't move beside a twitching finger. ' _GET UP'_ he screams towards himself. He slowly moves his arms and moves into a sitting position.

He breathe heavily and doesn't move any further. His body hurts all over and he is now certain his he has at least two bruised ribs. His still isn't out on the broken one. He has too much of a headache to do a correct self-analysis.

Jack calls his jackboots to take him home. Realizing he can't move enough on his own to do so. _'Stay away the last thig you need in getting in a coma.'_ One of his jackboots picks him up bride style. "Aaa" Jack screams out, it hurts so much when the jack moves his body into a position in which he can carry him. ' _Forget sleeping, don't fucking pass out from the pain.'_

* * *

Jack feels like utter crap. He just lost another Showdown, precious sleep and only has a handful of Jack bots left. It turns out he doesn't have a broken rib, thank god, but he does have 4 bruised ribs. Bruises all over his arms and torso, a killer headache which doesn't want to go away at all and a bruised ankle. Making him limp toward the cabinet to put away the first aid kit.

He doesn't feel like doing anything but lay in his bed, feel miserable, eat pudding, and just sleep. Stupid Wu be dammed, he couldn't win one anyway.

A choked sobs leaves his lips as tears start to gather at the ends of his eyes. He feels stupid and worthless like Chase has told him many time. He tries not to cry and he somewhat succeeds. He tries to gather his wits and limps out of the bathroom into his basement.

It looks like a mess with half-finished and broken robots scattered all around the place. A strangled sight can be heard over the buzzing of the super computer in the back, scanning for wu activity.

His eyes shift from the screen to his desk with all the blueprints on it. He walks over to take a look at them, a fond smile making its way onto his face as he pick one up. Okay so maybe a microwave inside his Jackbots wasn't the most awesome idea ever but he liked it. No more cold pizza for him.

His eyes move to the tools next to him and the robot parts. It only takes a second or so before he made up his mind. Screw those monks the next wu is going to be his.


End file.
